


Better Reincarnation

by Grace_Logan



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drink Spiking, Ja'far is not on board with your plans Judar, Mentioned Sinbad - Freeform, Suicidal Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: Judar seeks out death once he believes reincarnating will be the best thing he could do.
Relationships: Judal | Judar & Jafar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Better Reincarnation

Judar wasn’t surprised to be met with a knife at his throat when he floated through Ja’far’s window. Nor was he when he was ripped off his spear and slammed into the ground less than a second later.

“Here to die Judar?” Ja’far sneered. Judar genuinely smiled at him.

“Yes actually. Make it quick, I don’t want to suffer.”

The pressure on his neck from Ja’far’s knife faltered and he leaned back, taken aback. He gaped and struggled to find anything to say. Judar snatched Ja’far’s hand back and pressed the blade into his throat.

“Come on Ja’far, you’ve wanted this for years. I’m right here. It’s time.”

Ja’far recoiled, he shot up and away, hiding his knife back on his body.

“You shouldn’t joke about that, it’s low even for you.” He said, still shocked but with a sinking feeling that Judar wasn’t playing any games with him right now. Judar rolled onto his stomach and looked up at him, as dead serious as he’d ever been.

“I’m not joking, it’s best if I-“

“Stop. Shut up. Get up Judar.”

Judar did as told, using his spear to help himself up. Ja’far held out his hand and Judar stared, wondering if he wanted payment, until Ja’far sighed and made a give me sign.

“Spear, wand,” he demanded and then pointed at his bed, “sit.”

Once more Judar did as told and handed over his spear, wand and went to sit down whilst Ja’far stored his pointy weapons. When he’d locked away Judar’s things Ja’far approached the bed but found he couldn’t bring himself to sit, buzzing with too much energy, agitated in ways only Judar could make him but for all the wrong reasons this time. So he paced before him instead.

“Judar-“

“It’s not a joke. I’ve thought about this a lot and who I would ask to do it after I failed. You’re the only one I could think of who would.”

“Why would you even consider it?” Ja’far asked, incredulous.

“Because it’s better if the magi isn’t me. I’m not right. The king I want doesn’t want me but he wants every other magi. Al-Tharmen got me young Ja’far, just born kind of young. I don’t even know if this me is the me who I should be or if they just made me how they needed me to be. A new magi won’t be like me. They’ll be better, worthy of their chosen king, not damaged.”

Ja’far stopped, stumped.“You chose a king?”

Judar just stared at him a moment.

“Oh, you chose Sinbad.”

He nodded, “I chose Sinbad. But Sinbad didn’t choose me. But that’s okay, I can die and reincarnate and you’ll have to find me before Al-Tharmen get their hands on me again and I’ll choose Sinbad in my next life and Sinbad will choose me.”

“If this is about Sinbad rejecting you, I don’t think he was ever taking your offer seriously.”

“It’s not, I’ve told you already it’s just better this way. I won’t go back to Kou and I’m not leaving here without getting what I want.”

Ja’far needed help. He didn’t want to murder Judar like this. He needed advice, he needed to talk to Sinbad. “Do you want tea?”

Judar’s lip quirked in a bitter half smile, “Last drink?”

Ja’far grit his teeth and bit out his question again, already off and rummaging through his herbs, collecting the tea pot and cups. Judar agreed and they fell into a tense silence. Ja’far aggressively making tea and Judar picking at his braid and watching.

Though it barely a few minutes, for Judar it felt as though an eternity had passed before the tea was ready and Ja’far was ready to talk some more about killing him as he shoved a cup into Judar’s hands and ordered he drink it.

Judar took a deep swig, burned his mouth and swallowed in a panic, scalding his throat as well. He dropped his cup and fanned at his mouth and then Ja’far was there, handing him something cold and telling him to drink it all. It would help heal his burns he said.

“I could have sworn I asked for a quick death.” Judar whined, holding his throat. Ja’far didn’t dignify him with a reply, he simply took both cups, now empty, out of his reach and began to clean up as Judar’s vision tunneled and the world pitched suddenly to the right.

He laid down on Ja’far’s bed and moaned sickly. “Thoug’t you were ginst killin’ me.” He slurred.

“It’s not poison,”

What he said next was lost on Judar as whatever Ja’far had spiked his drink with fuzzed his brain like black static. The last thing he heard before succumbing to unconsciousness Sinbad’s name screeching through the darkness.


End file.
